Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-109.192.116.63-20140124155455
I really liked this episode. It conveyed a message, although many fans fail to see it because they only see single scenes - Klaroline, Katherine taking Elenas body etc. You have to look at the episode as a whole. It was a critical analysis of good and evil. At the beginning, people judge Katherine for everything bad that has ever happened to them - including many things you can't really blame her for. They are scape-goating her, all of them - except for Stefan. He says "we can't judge" and Elena, later, does the same. By this point already the audience can decide for themselves who they think is right - the bad guy Damon or the hero Stefan. We see Caroline, always judging Elena for her being with Damon - and suddendly Klaus shows up and she's doing the exact same thing as Elena - which throws her out of team hero and makes her question her own values and beliefs. Was it wrong what she did? Or simply ok? We see Stefan - helping a woman who has never done anything to deserve his help. And in the end, she proves that her decisions make her deserve the Damon-treatment much more than the Stefan-treatment. Everyone who lets their guard down on her is going to pay the price - she doesn't love anyone but herself. But should he have acted differently? You can answer this question yourself. We see Damon - blaming Katherine for his break-up with Elena, that she made him like her. A person he truly dislikes. He's torturing her to make her pay, but in the end he only wished he could be more like Stefan. But he sees Katherine seemingly acting selfless, he feels like he can do it too. But then again, she decided to think of herself only in the end. So is being selfish, aggressive, non-forgiving the better path in the end? We see Elena, acting Damon-ish at the beginning, loathing Katherine (for good reason), but in the end, taking Stefan's path - and getting bitten in the ass for it. If she hadn't forgiven Katherine, then this wouldn't have happened. So was it wrong to forgive her? All episode long, we were shown that giving people a chance, acting selfless, restrained and heroic is the right thing to do - and in the end all of that is turned upside down when Katherine grabs Elenas head and trashes her own redemption in order to cling to life a little longer. All of the characters had their part in contributing to this overall message of the episode. A very critical piece of TV, with a very TVD-like message in the end. We are not supposed to hate the bad guys and love the good guys on this show - we are supposed to question the value of empathy, to ask ourselves wether some people deserve to be deserted. Very dark questions. And everyone has to answer them by themselves